Dreams of an absolution
by White-Melody
Summary: It may have only have been a dream, but the need to make things right was greater than anything he had ever felt before. -Silvaze oneshot-


**A/N: I felt like writing a Silvaze. For some reason I have been obsessed with it lately, more so than normal as I love it anyway. Silvaze and Shadamy are my favourite couples and I could never choose between the two, Although, annoyingly I can't draw Silvaze very well because of Blaze's oddly shaped head and Silver's odd head-quills. Lol. But do not fear for I shall try!**

**With having MAJOR writers block, I was struggling with writing at all, until I started on my journey up to Scotland on holiday and this idea popped into my head. ( I am currently addicted to the remix version of Dreams of an absolution and was listening to it at the time ) but the funny thing was I didn't realise it follows the song sorta until I read it through while listening to it a couple of times. It wasn't intentional! –shot- Hehe. I changed it a bit so it fit more to the song and tada! Here it is. Sorry for my rambling. I'm done… almost.**

**Pandoora: Just get it over with already-**

**Mellie: -the readers don't have all day! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Silver or Blaze or the random Koala guard/servant type person from Sonic Rush Adventure. Thing is, if I did I wouldn't be putting this on !!****Fan!!fiction****… -sweatdrop-**

**Enjoy the Silvaze goodness nwn and excuse any ooc ness. I don't write about Silver or Blaze a lot… actually I think this might be my first time… OwO**

_Italics are Silver's thoughts NOT anyone else's! Just Silvers!_

**Pandora: White, for the sake-**

**Mellie: -of the readers-**

**Pandora: please just-**

**Mellie: -shut up! **

**

* * *

  
**

A warm breeze danced across a cerulean lake, causing the once still waters to ripple as the breeze went. A Silver hedge-male sat on the edge of a long forgotten jetty, his long head-quills gently moving with the wind. Without looking behind him the male reached out for a pile of grey pebbles, but before his fingers grasped them, a pulsating blue light surrounded his hand and one of the small stones. With one swift flick of his wrist the pebble flew across the shimmering lake, skipping a few times as it went, then disappeared into the waters depths. A sigh escaped the being as the pebble disappeared, and with one last deep breath he stood up. He stretched and yawned before turning to walk back down the wooden jetty.

The male reached the end of the jetty, taking one last look at the darkening lake and the setting sun before stepping onto a dirt path heading north. To where he didn't know, he just needed to keep walking to keep his head clear.

Thoughts of a nightmare he had every night for at least a month plagued his mind, it always felt so real yet he knew it was only a twisted dream; but even so, the images of a city covered with molten lava and ferocious, hideous monsters seemed so familiar and the fear he felt was like none he had ever experienced. The worst part of it all was that every night he had this disturbing dream, he lost a lilac cat-girl. His best friend or maybe something more, he didn't know. He only knew that every night he lost her, he felt it tear his heart apart. No matter how hard he tried to push the heart wrenching thoughts and images out of his head, they still bore deep into his mind.

_I'm going mad. Damn it! _ What other explanation could there be? How could figures of his imagination cause him so much pain and distress? He asked himself these questions repeatedly. He wasn't one to dwell too much on his actions, yet he found it impossible not to think about what had happened, even though he knew he couldn't change what had occurred, he wanted to make what had happened right again. He wanted to save her. He wanted to fix what had gone wrong, and more than anything, he wanted to be with the girl.

The hedge-male sat down on the side of the path, on a large flat-topped rock.

"Come on, get a grip Silver" He muttered to himself "It was just a dream and nothing more"

He realised he was heading towards the city and the sun had almost descended beyond the horizon, but it was still miles away and his telekinesis wasn't going to get him there any quicker than walking. It would be a waste of his energy.

With another sigh he lifted himself off the rock, and then proceeded to look around the tree sheltered path, looking for somewhere he could safely rest. He didn't mind travelling at night but he dared not take any risks. If he was to bump into one of Eggman nega's robot squads and with being over tired as he was, he needed to at least try and get some sleep although he knew he wouldn't get much. If he was anymore tired he would be even more prone to making mistakes and one mistake could get him into more trouble than was necessary, but he would try and avoid them all together, he was too weak to fight for long.

An old oak tree caught his eye; two of its branches ran close and parallel to each other making it an easy place for him to rest. In the blink of an eye he had lifted himself up to his temporary resting place with his powers, a dancing blue light engulfing his entire body. As the sun finally disappeared under the horizon, Silver sat as comfortably as he could manage and began to fall into a deep slumber. He hoped that at least tonight his dreams wouldn't be twisted and haunting, but he knew he hoped in vain.

He was familiar with the scene his slumber greeted him with; a city destroyed and seemingly deserted, and ferocious monsters which seemed to materialise out of the molten lava covering the city floor. As he looked up his eyes met that of the girl's and he felt his throat tighten and his eyes sting as he looked at her.

"Wait!" He struggled out as he ran towards the cat-girl, and she smiled at him. She held two chaos emeralds in each hand and a bright dancing light surrounded her. She spoke to the male but he couldn't hear her, no matter how hard he strained his ears, he couldn't hear a word that left her lips. With one final smile she lifted off the parched, red ground and as Silver ran to grasp her, his heart wrenching, she disappeared, seeming to just float away like dust. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he stood watching the space in which Blaze had been moments ago. No matter how many times he experienced this twisted nightmare, it still pained him like it was more than just some made up fantasy.

"Silver" A soft voice called out, "This isn't a dream, it's a memory! I don't know if you can hear me. Blaze is still alive! Find her in the near city, if only to put you out of your distress!" the voice paused, "And me out of mine"

His eyes shot open and the male looked around confused for a moment as to his where abouts, before he remembered it was only a dream, but he questioned it after remembering the words of the person. The voice was familiar but at the same time foreign to him.

"Blaze…" The name tumbled off his lips as he felt his throat tighten. It was the first time he had heard the girl's name. That time it was the realist he had felt in his dreams and he realised it was feeling more and more real each time. He decided it then and there: _I'm going to find you Blaze the cat and work out why you matter so much_, before drifting back into a deep slumber.

oOoOo

The sun seemed to spatter through the gaps in the trees as Silver walked, and the good weather put him in a somewhat better mood, so he took his time to enjoy the positive atmosphere. As he approached the city he was grateful for an untroubled journey, normally he would have stumbled upon a robot or two and in his weakened state he wasn't keen for a fight.

The city was buzzing with activity; it was a sea side city and so the good weather encouraged tourists as well as the inhabitants of the already busy city. The amount of people made the male feel uncomfortable, he liked the company of people but this was more people than he was used to and with a sigh he began to weave in and out of the people through the city.

As he was drawing closer to what he presumed was the beach, a piercing shriek attacked his ears; flinching, he covered his ears and closed his eyes, as he felt people pushing past him. As the sound died down he opened his eyes and uncovered his ears. People were running in the opposite direction of the beach, and knowing it couldn't be anything but trouble, he headed towards the cause of the screech.

He gasped at the sight before him as he reached the beach; _Blaze?!_ A lilac cat-girl was fighting what appeared to be a robotic squid which had erupted out of the sapphire sea and was at least as tall as any of the surrounding buildings. The girl was wielding red flames in each hand and was attempting to melt the robot's joints rendering it immobile, and although she was succeeding somewhat, it was obvious she was beginning to tire. _Is this some cruel trick?_ Even if he did speak to her and help her, she wouldn't know who he was and it would pain him even more than his dreams. It would hurt more losing her again. He knew he was being stupid, it was a dream and nothing more. He had to help her.

"Blaze…" He whispered to himself before running to aid her.

As Silver went to help the girl, she was thrown at the building beside him, causing the hedge-male to growl in anger and tighten his fists, a blue light pulsing around them. Jumping infront of the semi conscious cat-girl he grabbed all the metal crates he could manage with his telekinesis and thrust them at the robot with as much power behind them as he could, and with a massive crash the squid flew away in pieces.

A small koala in a blue uniform ran up to the girl, asking repeatedly if 'her royal highness' was alright, but she didn't respond. A growl escaped him as his hands relaxed, and he grit his teeth as he listened to the koala's failed attempts at awakening the girl. He dared not look behind him fearing the worst. His hands clenched into fists again and he shook his head repeatedly. _I-I have failed…again…_

Blaze opened her eyes slowly, to see Silver standing infront of her still facing the ocean, panting heavily.

"S-Silver? How can this be?" She murmured to herself, before attempting to stand. Hearing her move, Silver gasped and flipped round before kneeling down on one knee, causing Blaze to sit too. The Koala backed away; not sure whether he should send Silver away or allow him to talk to the cat-girl. Hesitating slightly he turned away and walked off, deciding it better to let them talk alone.

"After getting thrown into a building I wouldn't advise standing Blaze" Silver half chuckled, a small smile creeping onto his face at the girl's shock at the mention of her name.

"What? I don't understand… how… I…"

Blaze's face flicked between a mixture of emotions as she tried to work out how Silver knew her name, before sighing and returning Silver's small smile.

"Silver, Silver the hedgehog" She murmured softly, her smile growing as she did so. Silver's eyes seemed to widen as Blaze uttered his name. "We finally meet" she whispered, _again. I think…_

Silver blinked a few times, not saying a word. _I-I have to! I can't get this close and not do anything! _ He thought to himself, before pulling the surprised female into a tight embrace. Blaze smiled to herself as she returned the hug, and felt him relax. After a few moments the pair pulled slightly apart looking at each other silently; finally Silver broke the silence,

"I don't understand"

"Understand what?" Blaze replied her tone curious,

"How you" he paused for a moment, debating in his head the right word to use, "remembered"

"I dreamt it and I presume, as did you"

The hedge-male nodded before taking a deep breath,

"Blaze, I-I…" he exhaled deeply, "never mind" Silver turned away a red hue tinting his cheeks,

"Silver?" Blaze questioned, leaning round to look at the male,

"It's…It's nothing" He replied, the hue still a deep shade of red.

The female smiled, turning Silver's face to hers with her elegant hand.

"Were you trying to say this?" She whispered into his ear, and before he had a chance to say anything, she pressed her delicate lips to his. Silver blushed a fierce shade of crimson, which would rival the hue of even the ripest tomato. Not quite sure what to do, but doing what felt right, Silver slowly wrapped his arms around the girl's slim waist tighter and pulled her closer. As the kiss deepened, Blaze moved her hand from Silver's face and wrapped her arms around his neck. The pair seemed to mould together perfectly.

As the koala turned the corner to see if the princess was ok, his face began to burn and he managed to stifle a laugh. He quickly hurried back around the corner, chuckling to himself as he went.

The two pulled away, both out of breath. Blaze gently kissed Silver's nose, causing his cheeks to flush red again. Laughing, she managed to speak,

"Is that what you were trying to say?"

His cheeks still a brilliant shade of red, the male nodded, a smile plastered onto his face.

Slowly releasing the girl and standing up, Silver held out his gloved hand to Blaze, helping to pull her up. The girl smiled,

"Shall we?" She asked, – earning a nod from Silver –, they began to walk along the shore together. Where they went they didn't care, as long as they were together …

'_Cause every night I will save your life,_

_And every night I will be with you,_

'_Cause every night I still lay awake and I dream, of an absolution,_

'_Cause every night I will make it right,_

_And every night I will come to you,_

_But every night it just stays the same in my dream, of an absolution._

_

* * *

  
_

**Review please. Please! –Hands you a bag of cookies- written with no internet, so no reference for anything TwT **

**Pandoora: Thankyou-**

**Mellie: -for reading-**

**Pandoora: -this sorry-**

**Mellie: -excuse-**

**Pandoora: -of a-**

**Mellie: -oneshot.**

**Yay for annoying psychicness! uwu' hehe, bye! . . . . . . . . REVIEW! -Gives you scary evils- **


End file.
